ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Popular Name
Arriving in a town where Charlie is living, the gang looked around and finds a candy store, with one brand's advertisements. Ratchet: "Wonka's Chocolates". Sounds like this guy is pretty famous. Jake: I think he is too, because of his factory near here. Kiva: Really? Jake: Well, they say that the factory is permanently closed due to theft. Kiva: Well, that's obvious. Ratchet: Maybe we can get some chocolate since we're here and all. Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Think about the baby, sweet pea. Kiva: Oh, good point. Ratchet: Such a shame, Kiva. You used to like sweets like this. Kiva: I still do like sweets, Ratchet. Terra: We'll keep an eye on the baby's health, captain. Ratchet: I'll leave you two into that. ???: Excuse me? Are you guys new here? Kiva: Oh! Um.. Yeah, we are. ???: What are you guys doing here? Kiva: Well, we are stopping by here for a while. Jake: Are you Charlie? Charlie: Yes, I am. But, why interested in me? Kiva: Because there's nothing wrong with making friends. Charlie: I guess not. What are your names? Kiva: I'm Kiva. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. This is Sasha, Clank and Jake. Terra: I'm Terra. Charlie: Nice to meet you guys. What brings you all here? Kiva: Well, we are interested in meeting your family. Charlie: Really? Kiva: Pretty much. Charlie: They are down in the dumps. Are you sure about this? Kiva: Down in the dumps? Clank: Charlie and his family are extremely poor. His grandparents are too old to move as well. Kiva: Oh. Well, it doesn't matter. They're still people. Ratchet: What do you think? Kiva: I think we should meet them. Ratchet: Alright. Let's go. - Charlie takes his new friends to his home, where his mom and grandparents are waiting for him. Kiva: Gosh... ???: Are these your new friends, Charlie? Charlie: Yeah. Guys, this is Grandpa Joe. Kiva: Hi there. Joe: Good to meet you all. Ratchet: (These poor people...) Kiva, we have to help them. Terra: How? Jake: Well, why not entering a contest? Sasha: Son, we don't gamble. Kiva: I think Jake is onto something here. Sasha: Please, Kiva. Not you too. Kiva: Hear me out, please. Just look at them. They can hardly handle themselves. We have to support them by- Sasha: Entering a contest? That's just random luck. Ratchet: Maybe, but that's the only option we had. Sasha: Okay, how are we going to do this? Ratchet: Rumor has it, that a new contest would be announced tomorrow. Kiva: Yeah. So I think we should rest here. Sasha: Alright. - Later that evening, in their night clothes, Kiva heard a conversation between Ratchet and Sasha outside. She then tried to wake up Terra. Kiva: Terra? Hey, wake up. Terra: *yawns* What's wrong, sweet pea? Kiva: I heard Ratchet and Sasha outside. Terra: Alright. I'll check it out. - Terra is about to head outside, but Kiva stopped him. Kiva: Terra? Terra: What's wrong? Kiva: I think I like to come along with you. Terra: Staying up late is bad for the baby. Kiva: Oh, good point. See you when you get back. - Terra kissed Kiva's cheek and headed outside. Sasha: Are you sure Jake is reading the book right? Ratchet: Yeah. Tomorrow, we'll find out. Terra: Everthing okay? Sasha: Yeah. Ratchet and I are just talking. Terra: About the contest? Sasha: Yes. We're not suppose to gamble. Ratchet: I know we don't. My only concern is Kiva's baby. Terra: Don't worry about her. She's tough, but her emotions are holding her back. Sasha: I agree. Angela did say that the baby is a boy, so we'll change the baby's room as a surprise. Ratchet: A baby shower for Kiva? Terra: Good thinking. But we need to make sure how long does this contest would last. Sasha: That's what worries me. - The next day, the contest has been called and was challenged into the entire world. Category:Scenes